He Told Me To
by FullMetalSuicune
Summary: A nameless girl moves to a strange town called Hushkelpun Town that's haunted and full of surprises. Many surprises.   No pairing, just one, simple story.
1. New Girl in Town

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, readers! How's it going? Sorry for this short chapter, the others will be a little longer than this one. Promise! Yes, the main character is_ supposed_ to be nameless. Mostly because I can't think of a clever name for her. She'll get one later on, though.**

**Enjoy~**

~+Chapter 1+~

It was so cold. I was so cold. The sky was cold, the earth was cold and everything was all cold. Not a single spot of warmth on the earth. Anywhere. It was cold and dark, much like an empty room. Except I was outside. Alone. The only warm feeling I had was inside my heart. The cold never bugged me, ever. Of course, I would feel a lot warmer if I remembered how to get home.

My family and I moved to this strange town a few months ago. Many people say that this town is haunted and has a deep and dark secret hidden deep beneath the pavement of the sidewalks.

Foolish. Absolutely rubbish.

Ghosts aren't real and they never will be! Why must people insist on scaring you with something as dumb as ghosts? I'm starting to think that my family and I are the only sane ones in this town. The only thing that makes us insane is the thought of us moving to this…dump. None the less moving to a town called Hushkelpun Town. I mean, who comes up with these names? Might as well name this place LalaLand since it's so full of strange people!

Mom told me not to complain about the name in public. "It's very rude to complain about a very unique name." she told me. My mom can sound like such a hippie sometimes; not to mention look like one, too. Her long, wavy umber brown hair seems to pour out of the crown of her head the same way mine doesn't. My hair is a shoulder length, dark blond, wavy clump that looks like a wig and does whatever it wants. Much like me, minus the clump part. I'm not fat or chubby, either. I'm…I guess, below average. Mom tries to keep me healthy by only allowing me to eat veggies and fruit. I think she's trying to starve me. I've never had one fatty food in my life which is probably why I'm so thin.

Where was I? Oh yeah, walking home.

I was basically walking home from school for the first time and I just so happen to be lost. Mom never told me how to get home, much less a tour of the town. My phone was dead and my legs felt really sore from wandering. I can't tell how long I've been walking but about 10 minutes after I left school, I realized I was lost. Stuck in a part of the town that I've never seen before. Why does this always happen to me? My phone battery magically changed to 10% and I decided to call mom with this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. There was no answer. I tried the home phone but the battery sucked back down to 0% and died. Damn it all. Who knew one phone call could suck away my battery as fast as it could magically recharge.

I sighed and leaned against the tree, trying to keep warm. I turned around and noticed that I was right near a forest. One that I've never noticed before. I had nothing better to do and I was lost anyway so I decided to take a short stroll through. I knew I wouldn't find my home but, who knows? Ghosts aren't real but miracles are.

(Sorry about the cliff-hanger. It's just so much fun to mess with people :3)


	2. What is This Place?

**Author Note:  
>Hello again, readers! This chapter is longer, just like I promised! Mind the awkward sentences and my ADD. i always get off track when I'm writing so please, bear with me. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the original TNBC characters! I only own my OC (who may get a name in the next few chapters)**

**Enjoy~**

~+Chapter 2+~

What a dark and eerie place the forest was. Every few minutes I turned around and watched the town get eaten up by the trees with every step. But that didn't stop me from walking. I always loved an adventure, no matter where it leads me to. A mystery none the less. I cannot stand being scared, though. He thought of someone scaring me made me want to drop-kick a puppy. Scratch that, drop-kick _them_ then the puppy. I hate-no-_loathe_ dogs and I hate puppies more. I'm pretty sure that they're made to represent the devil or something evil like that. I've never been a cat person, though. But I would never drop-kick a kitten.

After a few minutes of having a self-argument about if cats or dogs are worst, I noticed it got surprisingly warm. I turned around and it was as if the town had completely vanished. How long have I been walking? I'm pretty sure mom's worried sick about where I am. If I'm alive none the less.

I don't get out much, anyway. Why not take this perfect opportunity to explore the outside world, eh?

I walked deeper into the forest for a bit longer and I noticed that it gradually got hotter and hotter with every step. Was I just too tired to go on? It's mid-November, how can it get so hot all of a sudden? I took off my jacket and hat before continuing on; I could've died in this heat if I kept them on. I looked up to check of the sun was still out or not but I couldn't tell through the strange formation of the trees to branches. They all seemed to curve inward and form a dome of some kind. Some had leaves but most didn't and it was the leaves that blocked my view of the sun. I looked back down at my path and realized why the branches formed a dome: the trees they were connected to form a perfect circle around me as if by magic. The trees beyond were randomly spaced out and the ones circling me seemed to be the only symmetrical spot in the entire forest.

Some of the trees had very faint lines and markings on them, as if they were to resemble something in the past. I walked up to one and noticed that the pattern looked vaguely like a duck. I grabbed a stick and traced the outline of the strange duck pattern. There was no way I was gonna touch this mossy, dusty, old tree with my bare hands! If I ate something after I touched it, I would get sick and die! At least, that's what mom's always told me. Never mind, back to the story. After I traced all the way around the duck I realized that it wasn't a duck, it looked like a turkey with a pilgrim hat on. There was a solid bump at the end of the beak. It felt cold when I touched it, like metal. It twisted and turned just like a doorknob. I tried tugging on the door with the knob turned all the way but it only gave in a little then got jammed and wouldn't close. I quickly walked away from the tree, hoping no one saw me 'break' it, and moved on to the next one.

This tree had a smaller tree outlined on it. I thought this was getting too silly. First, a turkey and now a mini tree. What next, an octopus? I chuckled at the thought of a stick figure octopus on the tree and when you opened it, you fell into the ocean. I also chuckled at the thought of these doors leading to anywhere. I thought this was just some spiritual thing that hippies did when they were still around. That made me think of mom, what was she like in the 60's or whenever? Was she still a hippie? God damn it, stop getting off track! I really wish my ADD would just leave me alone for a few weeks. Maybe_ then_ I can tell a decent story.

To avoid further distraction (and to keep myself from standing in the same spot all day), I moved on to the next tree, not giving any thought what-so-ever about the last tree. This one had a wavy oval on it. Looking at it more closely, I noticed it was a pumpkin by the way it had a devious face carved into it. Another doorknob was placed right in the middle of the face of the pumpkin. I was eager to grab it but remembered that creepy things hated me and I it.

After looking at all the trees and tracing the outlines of the pictures that were placed onto them, it took me a while to realize that they represented holidays. Each and every one was a different holiday of the year. Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter…Halloween.

I grimaced at the pumpkin door. God, how I hated Halloween. I hated it more than I hate puppies. What scared me the most was puppies and dogs dress up for Halloween. Seeing that was like looking into the face of the devil, it can scare any living thing. I had to get out of this place ASAP. I ran back to the town as fast as I could, I had to tell someone about this place. With the town almost in my grasp, I realized that it was winter and I left my coat back at the trees. I came to a shivering stop and fell to my knees with my arms gripping around me trying to make more body heat. I felt a strong wind push me back into the forest and forced myself to fight it.

Then I realized I wasn't being pushed by the wind, but sucked into something.

The cold had wiped out all of my energy and there was no other option but to give in. I slowly rose onto my feet and immediately got thrown back into the thing that was pulling me in: the pumpkin door. I tried my best to fight the wind and hold on to the sides with my hands and feet. The door slammed shut and forced me into the tree which felt like I was falling into an abyss. Which, I guess, I was. I fell farther and farther into the never-ending hole, waiting for me to hit the ground, break my back, and die.

Sadly, most of my predictions were right.

I landed on a leafy floor with my back to it, felt twigs and rocks dig into my bony back and arms, then had the wind knocked out of me. Well, look on the bright side, I'm not dead. Am I?

I looked up at the eerie sky that was as black as a crow with lice; tiny white clouds managed to cover up a good percent of the darkness in the sky. I tried to prop myself up onto my elbows but they hurt too much and I fell back. Looking around, I noticed I was in another forest. In fact, I was in the middle of a path through the forest. The trees were wilted and grey and looked very sad which made me very sad. I've always liked trees and I hated seeing dead and wilting trees. I was on the verge of tears but remembered what my mom always told me, "Don't cry over spilled milk." I cried about dead trees a lot when I was little and my mom thought I was possessed or something (says the tree-hugging hippie who raised me to love trees). _This is too ridiculous_, I thought as I felt a tear roll down my cheek_, don't cry over spilled milk, don't cry over spilled milk…_I said that over and over in my head to get the thought of dead trees out. I was never surprised when it worked, that's how I solve all my problems.

A while later, I decided to get up and look around. I had a few cuts here and there but nothing to keep me from walking around. I strolled down the path and noticed a town very similar to the one I lived in. in fact, you could say it was the same town. It was like someone took Hushkelpun town, cloned it, stuffed it down a tree and made it dark and creepy. I gazed through the crooked front gates of the town and saw many creatures that were as scary as hell. I was determined to run back home but remembered I was in some sort of tree…great. Now I'm stuck here forever! At the top of the gate there read a sign in big boney lettering that said "Halloween Town." Well, at least this place has a name.

I spun around and noticed a small, chubby boy stare at me in confusion. He held a green and black lollipop in his mouth and in his other hand was a large sack that was stained with all sorts of colors. I gave an awkward 'hello' and waved my hand weakly in fear. His pale face and black costume gave off a creepy feeling that I couldn't let go of. Not to mention he smelled pretty awful. He cocked his head to the side on just stared at me. He finally took his lollipop out of his mouth and said, "Who are you?" before I could reply, a high-pitched voice in the distance shouted, "Barrel? Barrel! Where did you go? We have to get home before Jack catches us! C'mon!"

The boy who I assume is Barrel yelled "Coming!" and ran towards the voice. He turned his head around and waved at me before he vanished into the distance. I shrugged and went back to peering through the gate. A tall, skeleton like man came running at the gate. I hid behind one of the pillars that one of the sides were connected to and watched him storm off to where the little boy and the high-pitched voice went to. I followed them down the path, keeping my distance from the tall man. I know I shouldn't of and because of my choice I might get killed but they might be able to get me home somehow.


End file.
